inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shining Power
Lời nhạc (TV Size) |-|Tiếng Nhật= (HEY!) (シャイニング シャイニング) (シャイニングパワー) あこがれの君が来る あこがれの君が来る 良いところ 見せたいぜ! 遠くで手を振る君 さあ 始まるぜ! さあ 輝くぜ! 僕には君が居るから パワー溢れてく! 君が作った二段重ねお弁当 から揚げだけのおかずが 眩しすぎるぜ 仲間の弁当ぐるり見渡したけど 僕のが一番だったよ 迫力満点さ 今日は素敵な一日 勝てそうな気がする |-|Romaji= (Shainingu Shainingu) (Shainingu pawā) akogare no kimi ga kuru akogare no kimi ga kuru ii tokoro misetai ze! tooku de te wo furu kimi saa hajimaru ze! saa kagayaku ze! boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara PAWAA afureteku! kimi ga tsukutta nidangasane obentou karaage dake no okazu ga mabushi sugiru ze nakama no bentou GURURI miwatashita kedo boku no ga ichiban datta yo hakuryoku manten sa kyou wa suteki na ichinichi kate sou na ki ga suru |-|Tiếng Anh= (Shining Shining) (Shining Power) The one I admire is approaching The one I admire is approaching I want to show you My good side! You wave to me from the distance Let’s get this started! Let’s shine! Since I have you with me My power gushes forth! The two-layered lunch box you made All the fried side portions They’re too dazzling I took a sweeping look at all of my friends’ lunches But mine’s the best one It sure packs a punch Today’s a wonderful day I feel like a winner |-|Tiếng Việt= (Shining Shining) (Shining Power) Người mà tôi ngưỡng mộ đang tới Người mà tôi ngưỡng mộ đang tới Tôi muốn cho cậu thấy Mặt tốt của tôi! Cậu vẫy tay từ phía xa Bắt đầu đi nào! Hãy tỏa sáng! Từ khi tôi có cậu bên cạnh Sức mạnh của tôi tuôn trào! Hộp cơm trưa mà cậu làm Những phần rán được để sang một bên Trông chúng thật rực rỡ Tôi nhìn loáng qua hộp cơm của bạn tôi Nhưng của tôi là tuyệt nhất Nó được gói trong một chiếc khăn xinh xắn Ngày hôm nay thật tuyệt vời Tôi có cảm giác như một người chiến thắng. Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) |-|Tiếng Nhật= あこがれの君が来る あこがれの君が来る 良いところ 見せたいぜ! 遠くで手を振る君 さあ 始まるぜ! さあ 輝くぜ! 僕には君が居るから パワー溢れてく! 君が作った二段重ねお弁当 から揚げだけのおかずが 眩しすぎるぜ 仲間の弁当ぐるり見渡したけど 僕のが一番だったよ 迫力満点さ 今日は素敵な一日 勝てそうな気がする あこがれの君の声 あこがれの君の声 グラウンドに 響いてる! ピンチが襲ってきた さあ ここがチャンス! さあ たじろぐな! 僕には君が居るから 怖くはないんだ! 君が作った二段重ねお弁当 ほんの少しだけ ご飯が 偏ってるけど どんな高級なデパ地下お弁当より 僕のが一番輝く 青春の味さ 強気で行くぜ 午後から 未来がここにある 君が作った二段重ねお弁当 ほんの少しだけ ご飯が 偏ってるけど どんな高級なデパ地下お弁当より 僕のが一番輝く 青春の味さ 強気で行くぜ 午後から 未来がここにある |-|Romaji= akogare no kimi ga kuru akogare no kimi ga kuru ii tokoro misetai ze! tooku de te wo furu kimi saa hajimaru ze! saa kagayaku ze! boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara PAWAA afureteku! kimi ga tsukutta nidangasane obentou karaage dake no okazu ga mabushi sugiru ze nakama no bentou GURURI miwatashita kedo boku no ga ichiban datta yo hakuryoku manten sa kyou wa suteki na ichinichi kate sou na ki ga suru akogare no kimi no koe akogare no kimi no koe GURAUNDO ni hibiitezu PINCHI ga osotte kita saa koko ga CHANSU! saa tajirogu na! boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara kowaku nain da! kimi ga tsukutta nidangasane obentou honno sukoshi dake gohan ga katayotteru kedo donna koukyuu na DEPA chika obentou yori boku no ga ichiban kagayaku seishun no aji sa tsuyoku de ikuze gogo kara mirai ga koko ni aru kimi ga tsukutta nidangasane obentou honno sukoshi dake gohan ga katayotteru kedo donna koukyuu na DEPA chika obentou yori boku no ga ichiban kagayaku seishun no aji sa tsuyoku de ikuze gogo kara mirai ga koko ni aru |-|Tiếng Anh= The one I admire is approaching The one I admire is approaching I want to show you My good side! You wave to me from the distance Let’s get this started! Let’s shine! Since I have you with me My power gushes forth! The two-layered lunch box you made All the fried side portions They’re too dazzling I took a sweeping look at all of my friends’ lunches But mine’s the best one It sure packs a punch Today’s a wonderful day I feel like a winner It’s that voice of yours I admire It’s that voice of yours I admire It resonates all over the grounds! A tight situation looms over us C’mon, this is our chance! C’mon, don’t falter! Since I have you with me I’m not afraid of anything! The two-layered lunch box you made The rice is just a little bit off to one side But mine shines the most, even more than a high class department store’s lunch box It’s the taste of youth Let’s go strong-headed in the afternoon Our future is here The two-layered lunch box you made The rice is just a little bit off to one side But mine shines the most, even more than a high class department store’s lunch box It’s the taste of youth Let’s go strong-headed in the afternoon Our future is here. |-|Tiếng Việt= Người mà tôi ngưỡng mộ đang tới Người mà tôi ngưỡng mộ đang tới Tôi muốn cho cậu thấy Mặt tốt của tôi! Cậu vẫy tay từ phía xa Bắt đầu đi nào! Hãy tỏa sáng! Từ khi tôi có cậu bên cạnh Sức mạnh của tôi tuôn trào! Hộp cơm trưa mà cậu làm Những phần rán được để sang một bên Trông chúng thật rực rỡ Tôi nhìn loáng qua hộp cơm của bạn tôi Nhưng của tôi là tuyệt nhất Nó được gói trong một chiếc khăn xinh xắn Ngày hôm nay thật tuyệt vời Tôi có cảm giác như một người chiến thắng. Đó là giọng nói của bạn mà tôi ngưỡng mộ Đó là giọng nói của bạn mà tôi ngưỡng mộ Nó vang lên khắp nơi trên sân Một tình huống khó đang cả trở chúng ta Nào, đây là cơ hội của chúng ta! Nào, hãy can đảm lên Từ khi tôi có cậu bên cạnh Tôi không sợ điều gì hết! Hộp cơm trưa mà cậu làm Phần cơm hơi lệch một chút Nhưng hộp cơm của tôi tỏa sáng nhất, hơn cả hộp cơm cao cấp Nó có mùi vị của tuổi trẻ Hãy làm chủ buổi chiều này Tương lai của chúng ta là ở đây. Hộp cơm trưa mà cậu làm Phần cơm hơi lệch một chút Nhưng hộp cơm của tôi tỏa sáng nhất, hơn cả hộp cơm cao cấp Nó có mùi vị của tuổi trẻ Hãy làm chủ buổi chiều này Tương lai của chúng ta là ở đây. Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc